Femal Golden Freddy x Mike
by Erebessa
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a twenty year old man who lives with his tiney robotic cupcake of a roommate that he got from his dad. He has no imcome and rent is going to be due soon so he has to get a job, despite his protests. After getting this job he ends up running out of power on his first night...smooth. (Female Golden Freddy x Mike Schmidt)
1. Chapter 1: Get a job, bum

**Wuddup people! Now I'll just get this out of the way, I originally made this on an extremely old account on but I kind of wanted to re-write it. If you feel like you've read this then it was either beck then or on Wattpad, my account being the same name, and is already very ahead in the story. (Shameless plug)**

**This will be a female Golden Freddy [Goldie] x Mike {even though technically Golden Freddy is technically female because his spirit is a girl and that's who he is because the suit isn't alive, the spirit** **is.} anyway if you have any suggestions or anything P.M. or review. If you don't like it tell me what I could do to improve it.**

**Also if you didn't read the description, this is not going to be connected to what's cannon 100% so try not to be too upset about that.**

**Welp hopefully you're all comfortable, having a good day, and got some good snacks. Anyway let's read.**

**-=Third person=-**

It was a cloudy afternoon in the winter, temperatures just going under freezing not too long ago. On this cold day a man sat in his apartment, just laying on his couch half asleep, this man's name is Michael.

Micheal was a twenty year old man who had messy brown hair and equally brown eyes, he was six foot two inches and pretty slim, coming in at only about 157 lbs.

"When are you going to get a job you bum?" His 'roommate' asked him, crouching next to his head with her arms crossed. His apparent roommate was actually a small robotic cupcake, named by his father: Cupcake...right, how creative.

Cake was a gift from Micheal's dad that he got on his eighteenth birthday. His father was a great mechanical engineer specializing in robotics and was known to work with big companies.

Of course Micheal isn't sure why, but after his father gave him the small robot he just left, and he hasn't seen him since.

She had a sort of hat that looked like pink icing from a cupcake and a small humanoid body with a dress decorated to look like a cupcake wrapper. She was about four or five inches tall for portability and she had pink hair under her hat.

She had direct access to anything and everything important on the news about their apartment area, and had a built remote to set off their mandatory alarm system so they weren't robbed of what little they still had.

She helped him with taxes, bills, and other things he didn't want to be bothered with or do alone, he even took her on shopping trips so he could find the best deals for their food. People always asked where they could get one but Mike would always tell them that she's just a bossy little sister and they wouldn't be able to deal with her sass. She of course would always get him back for those comments later on.

"Hey, you know that weekends are my days off." Mike stated grouchily, covering his head with a pillow.

"Days off from what? It looks to me like you're just lying around the house like always." She said as she kicked him in the side of the head over and over again which was nothing more than just an annoyance.

"Well of course, like I said, it's my day off." Mike sighed as he turned his head over.

"You do the same thing everyday! Your mom has stopped supporting you and you need to make your own money now, it's time to be a responsible adult." She said as she yanked the pillow off of his head and slammed a newspaper down on his stomach. "Now find a job!" She growled.

Reluctantly, he flipped through the paper until he found the classifieds under help wanted. He could tell by her tone that she wasnt playing around this time. She was right, he was an adult and needed a job.

"Oh come on you gotta at least make an effort!" She said snatching the pen away after noticing he had been searching through the jobs, crossing nearly all out without a second glance.

"Fine." He sighed before he actually started putting thought into his choices and setting the bar a bit lower.

"How about this?" He said pointing out an ad sporting large and bold text- "NIGHT GUARD NEEDED! MINIMAL TO NO EXPERIENCE REQUIRED!

CALL 1-800-FAZBEAR FOR MORE INFORMATION!"

"Well I guess that's the best I am going to get ain't it?" He stated, smirking because he knew she wouldn't like that, but also knowing she couldn't argue. Cake just facepalmed and groaned.

"Yep. Totally. It's perfect for someone like you. I mean you just have to stay at a children's pizzeria for a few hours after all, how could you screw that up?" Mike tossed the paper and picked up his flip phone. "Knowing you, you'd still find a way."

He ignored her comments and dialed the number. "Maybe this is a joke, that number is way too long to be real, isn't it?" He asked as he waited for it to pick up.

After a surprising amount of time there was an answer. "Hello, Freddy Fazbear's pizza, how may I help you?" A woman on the other side asked.

"Hey, I saw a advertisement in the paper about a night guard position." Mike said as he sat up.

"Yes, it's still available, may I ask your name?" She spoke from the other side, trying to talk over the yelling and screaming of the hyper children that parents would dump off there.

"Alright, my name is Michael Schmidt." Michael answered as he started off towards his room.

"Alright, please come at your earliest convenience." She said before hanging up.

"Did you get the job?" The Cupcake called after him.

"They said to come in now, so I'm getting dressed and grabbing my resumé." He informed her as he came out in his black button up shirt and some dark blue jeans.

"Wow, that's the first time in a while you've worn something actually proper, you better get this job." Cake demanded as he walked back to the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah yeah, if I get it, good, if I don't then it's not my fault." He said with a roll of his eyes before he messed with his hair in the mirror for a few minutes. He had his usual hairstyle, which was a messy look but not in a bad 'I'm a dirt bag who just got out of bed and didn't bother to clean up.' kind of way.

The Cupcake robot couldn't explain it, but she was suspicious of this new job of his. Why would they be so eager to get him there as soon as possible? Maybe she was just over thinking it.

"Watch the house while I'm out." He ordered and before she managed to respond he was out the door and on his bike, peddling off to the address which was just two miles from his house.

**-=Time Skip=-**

He walked in and was greeted by a woman with a red shirt that had the Fazbear logo on the back and a black hat that covered most of her light brown hair.

"You must be the man from the phone, right?" She examined him with an unimpressed look.

"Yep, Micheal Schmidt, that's me. where do I-" She cut him off before he said anything else.

"Just walk in there." She said pointing to the door with the word manager on the glass. He walked over to the door trying not to give the rude woman a glare.

There was a blonde chick with a white long sleeved button-up and a red vest. She had her hair in messy pig tails which seemed childish to Mike but her piercing red eyes told him otherwise.

"So you're the one here for that night shift?" She asked with an almost creepy smile.

"Yes, my name is Micheal." He said taking a seat across the desk.

"Well do you have any criminal history or any other jobs at this moment?" She asked reading off of a paper.

"No, and no." Mike answered.

She nodded as she leaned back in her seat. "And you're over eighteen, yes?"

"Yep, I'm twenty." He nodded.

"Well for legal reasons and just so I know you're not lying, you gotta go ahead and give me your resumé, and after that as far as I'm concerned, you're our new night guard." She said surprisingly quick, handing him a contact. After the shock of the sudden and quick developments he signed his name and handed it back.

She then handed him a peace of paper to fill out. It had questions about any medical history and stuff like clothing size.

"Fill that out and leave it here with your resumé. I'll look over it and have someone grab a uniform from the storage room. Your hours are 12:00 am to 6:00 AM, and you start tonight!" She exclaimed, looking overly happy for some reason. Mike filled out and set the papers downbefore he left and petaled back home.

**-=Back home=-**

"Hey, Cake! I got the job so I'm going off for some sleep before my shift!" He called out to her.

"Mike, I'm glad that you got the job, but it's two thirty in the afternoon, I don't think it's time to sleep." She said as she approached him from the living room.

"I gotta sleep, unless you want me falling asleep on the first day." Mike said picking her up and letting her sit in his hand.

"Well, if it's for work I guess a nap wouldn't hurt." She said, giving a defeated sigh.

Mike sat her on the pillow next to his and plugged her in.

"What time do you need to get up?" She asked.

"Around eleven thirty." He said kicking off his shoes and hopping in bed.

"Okay, your alarm is set." She adjusted it a little before falling into a deep sleep. Mike got up and closed the blinds before he joined her in slumber for his late schedule.

**-=End Chapter=-**

**Okay, short I know. But when I made this, it was when 2,000 words were still a lot and not just the minimum for me. Anyway, I'm not too invested in this story and I can't promise that I'll be updating it regularly, this one is actually just purely for fun.**

**Anyway, like always: Good morning, goodnight, or good afternoon, I'll be back again soon!**


	2. Helpme

**Man, I'm not sure where to go with this story. Btw it's not staying to the cannon plot of FNAF, I actually gave up understanding any of that since after Sistet Location. Anyway I have like one or two chapters of story ahead from here and I had an idea of what I wanted from this when I was writing it...like 2 years ago. Oh well, I'll figure something out, and if not, this story if just for fun anyway. I don't expect likes and a ton of views from this, but I do expect heavy criticism and whatnot. Also guest, I looked it over and I only spelt Female F-e-m-a-l-e which is the correct spelling of that word.**

**Anyway, get comfortable, grab a snack, and let's read!**

**-=???'s P.O.V.=-**

Darkness... that's all I've known for the past ten years of my life, and honestly, I've tried to stay positive but when they took my sister from me and left me here to rot, I lost all hope in ever escaping.

I've kept myself in the best condition possible, considering that I've been stuck in this wet, moldy, hell of a prison I've been forced into calling "home", but of course I can't stay in perfect shape forever...

Without her, things have been hard, I have to cry myself to sleep every night... or day... it's hard to tell down here.

"Please!" I'd sob and yell at least once a day. "I want out of here, it's not my fault!" I would cry out, banging on the large rusty door that trapped me in here... but I knew no one would hear my cries.

As always, I gave up and laid down on the cold ground. I look down at my hands, which were now dented after years of doing this this.

Then I look over my body noticing the holes and tears from all the while I've been in here, I'm even missing an ear at this point. My hair hasn't been brushed in forever either...my sister used to do that for me.

After a few minutes, as I usually did, I just laid there and cried myself back to sleep.

**-=Dreaming=-**

"Get that death trap out of here, or I will have you sued and arrested for the attempted murder of a child!" I heard a man yell.

I had a flashback after those words. There was a lot of screaming out of nowhere, people running, and blood. Then after what felt like forever, there was just the tune to one of our songs playing and an angry adult. I couldn't see and had no idea of what was happening. Though one thing was for certain, the screams of the children where burned into my memory drive.

All I remember was doing my usual act, and a kid came up from his friend group and kissed me. Then there was a crunch...screaming...blood.

**-=Dream End=-**

I shot up screaming and hyperventilating. "Please, no more..." I sniffled before slowly I scooted over and balling up against the door, crying softly until I heard something on the other side that sounded like a scream.

"Another one bites the dust." I said sadly, hanging my head down in remorse for yet another death.

I hated it when I heard the people scream because i know what's happening to them. They were so cold, so angry, so...vengeful.

Sometimes if I focus really hard, I could project myself into the office for a few seconds. Though I could only be inside the suit that was my temporary replacement, used by the humans...by him.

We would use that form to make them unconscious so we could hide them, but I can only stay like that for so long, so when they ignore us and look back at their tablet, I just disappear.

We always try to save the night guards because we know they aren't him...but they don't. They're blinded by rage and we can't stop them. I couldn't even save them in the first place.

I laid there for a while just starring at the ceiling until I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**-=Later=-**

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I ran over to the door and put my ear against it, easily hearing the heavy, panicked breaths in the sub room outside.

After a minute or so I noticed a few loud clicks that I was able to identify as the door unlocking, so I backed up and watched my door in anticipation. "Has someone actually come to save me?"

The door slowly opened and there was a bright light shined at my feet, before they slowly went up my body and to my face.

"H-Hey...are you here to help me?" I asked with more hope than I have ever had in my life.

**-=End Chapter=-**

**Aye, did ya enjoy that? You did? Man, you have no heart. Anyway, let's get to the next chapter!**

**Btw this was basically a filler I wanted to make when I made this story, so yeah it's short.**

**Anyway as always! good morning, goodnight, or good afternoon, I will be back again soon!**


End file.
